Embodiments herein generally relate to printing devices and methods, and more particularly to methods and devices that maximize printer component life by selecting among interchangeable replacement components depending upon incoming media and image data that a specific printing machine experiences.
Printing devices are complex machines that consume products (including marking material (inks, toners, etc.) and media (sheets of media (paper, transparencies, etc.), rolls of media, etc.)) and that wear out components (e.g., rollers, fusers, belts, etc.). Additionally, the internal and external processes within printing devices can create environmental conditions that have excessive amounts of debris. Such debris can detrimentally affect the ability of the printing components to operate properly.
The utilization and replacement of such products and components during a printing device's lifetime can substantially alter the cost per print, the image quality, and the overall user satisfaction. Therefore, systems, devices, and methods that improve upon the ability to properly plan for and recommend replacement products and components are highly beneficial.